Swingset Chain
by Arianna Cross
Summary: [NarutoHinata drabbles] There are memories. Always. Forever. It begins with no regrets. RR


**Author's Notes:** Please review. I also appreciate if you give constructive criticism, especially when it comes to my grammar and stuff since I need work on it. XD My first Naru/Hina, so it might be weird and OOC until I get the hang of their personalities. But they're older here obviously.

* * *

He doesn't remember much of his childhood days save those that involve Sasuke and Sakura. He won't lie and say that the memories he had with those two were not important. Because they were and they always will be important as they were his most precious treasures. Everything they've gone through had given him something important, something to treasure and always, always something to learn. They taught him something and he had given them something in return. His loyalty. His friendship. His strength. His love. 

But like a double edge sword, he had to suffer through things he wished he rather not experience.

Betrayal.

Jealousy.

Hatred.

He wants to succeed and he will stop at nothing to achieve his goals. He wants to save everyone and protect his most precious. He wants to save his best friend. He wants to see his companion smile once again. He wants to see _her_ again.

Even though he had just seen her yesterday.

He is here standing, scorching, under the bright sun, _seeing_ and remembering.

_Her voice._

_Her eyes._

_Her kindness._

Her _everything_.

He is a fool that much he understands. But what he can't understand is why he wasn't able to see her from the very beginning. She was always there, in the shadows, watching and praying. She lived in the shadows, wanting to be a shooting star.

Like him.

"Like me," he mumbled, shoving his hands inside his pocket in dismay. And he thought that was the most admirable part about her.

She was not pretty, nor was she the strongest or the smartest and had such a timid behaviour that he found puzzling. Yet there were moments, memories so distant he thought it didn't belong to him...

His first Chuunin exams.

_Her battle with Neji._ His mind whispered.

_Always stuttering or fainting._ He snickered at the thought. She really was weird though.

_"Hinata always watched you, you know."_

He really is a fool.

Now she is something to behold. Her head up high, her quiet strength and her endless kindness now leads Konoha's strongest clan.

_And damnit, when did she become so pretty?_

"Ohayo Naruto-kun."

He jumped and turned around. His eyes widened a fraction of an inch.

"H-Hinata-chan!" He slightly stammered, nervously lifting his hand behind his head to scratch whatever itched on his head. "Shit, you're getting good at sneaking up on people!"

She blinked and offered a small smile. He almost drooled. _So...cute._

"It's all thanks to you, neh?" She responded softly.

"Hehe," he grinned, "I guess you owe me huh?"

"I guess I do," she murmured, "how are you today?"

"Uh...great!" He lied, he really wasn't, considering how much he regrets with what he had missed with her. "I was just on my way to meet Sakura-chan and Sasuke, wanna come?"

She looked apologetic. "Sorry I can't today. I'm just going to meet Shino-kun and Kiba-kun and talk to them for awhile before I go back and deal with more matters at home."

It annoyed him how she's always busy now and if his expression had anything to go by, she looked almost guilty. He crowed slightly and decided that no matter what he won't have regrets from this point on. He wants her.

"Aww, come on! Just for a little while? Besides, Kiba told me that you're meeting waaay later." He scrunched up his expression to a mock hurt, grasping his chest in pain. "I get the feeling you're avoiding me."

When she open her mouth to protest he grinned and shook his head. "Don't worry, I was just joking. You were probably gonna go meet a bunch of more people huh?" He whistled, "You sure are popular nowadays."

She relaxed slightly and ran her fingers through her hair. "A-aa. I do have to meet a bunch of delegates over at the Hokage's Tower. I need to speak to them about a few silly matters."

He pouted and gave his best puppy look. "You don't have time for lil' old me? You owe me after all neh?" He pumped his chest at this. _Really, why the hell was he so lame?_ "So now is the time to start paying me back!"

Her eyebrows shot up at this. "Ano..."

He faltered just slightly.

"I-I suppose I'll meet Sakura-chan and Uchiha-san for awhile."

He snorted, "You can call him Sasuke you know...or maybe Sas-gay. He seems to respond to that almost automatically."

She giggled at the thought. "Okay, I suppose I'll go with you. But I can't stay long."

"Yes!" He almost jumped. "Don't worry about it! I'll make sure that you'll meet Kiba and Shino on time. Those delegates can suck it up though cuz I'm sure _you're_ looking forward to meeting them." She told him before that she never, ever, look forward to meeting with them. He hugged her impulsively. _That was easy - and wow she smells good._

"Where are we meeting them?" Her cheeks were red.

He placed his arm around her shoulders, "At the bridge where we usually meet, then we'll go out and eat." He wants to make precious memories with her when he still has a chance. He knows he doesn't have a lot of chances now because of her responsibilities but he has his own too and who says that they can't make time?


End file.
